Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers
by mandaree1
Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo.**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**...**

"Hello, home town." She sighed, waving a lackluster hand and tugging the brow of her straw hat down further. "I haven't missed you yet."

Clad in a large straw hat that almost completely covered her face, a light blue shirt with lots of room to move around, and simple arm guards that helped cover the fur on her arms, she easily stood out amongst the crowd of creatures strolling along the busy streets, but no one noticed. She always came back the same time every year, and the animals in the town were just as bound by habit and schedules as she was.

The waitress gave her a funny look before asking her for her order as she slid into a seat at the front of the restaurant she'd slipped into from the street. She took her money and walked away, giving another glance at her hat before disappearing into the kitchens.

"You new in town?"

Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, she caught jagged teeth, large red eyes, blue fur, and a meaty fists holding a large wooden club. Deciding he wasn't much of a threat, she glanced back up and watched the TV screen that hung from the ceiling.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" He spun her chair around. "Are you new here or what?"

She didn't answer. The restaurant fell silent.

If the beast knew he was being watched, he didn't care, or, perhaps, he reveled in the attention. He leaned back in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her face, grinning. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. And, since you _are_ new here, you have to pay a fee."

"A fee for what?"

"To get on my good side, of course." He tapped his chest with a fist, smirking. "I'm a pretty big deal around here, you know. Getting on my bad side is something you don't want to do."

"Funny." She stood up. "I was about to say the same thing."

He snarled and grabbed her shirt, pulling her closer. "Well?" His bad breath washed over her face. She wrinkled her nose. "Are you gonna pay me or not; funny guy?"

A sphere of blue magic knocked him onto a nearby table, his weight breaking it in half as he fell to the floor amongst the wreckage. She slowly dropped her raised arm back to her side. "I don't pay crooks."

He snarled and stood up, grabbing his misplaced club. "Bad move, funny guy. You're going down."

Pushing up her hat brim, the beast had just enough time to register pink fur and bright blue eyes and to begin to say, "Wait, you're a gi-!" Before being easily knocking out of the building and into the one across the street, groaning miserably as a pile of wood fell down on top of him.

Tugging her hat back down, she wiped her hands of imaginary dust as she slipped out the newest doorway in the building and into the crowded streets once again.

**Author's Note: And here's Yin. =) **

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	2. A Quiet Sunday Morning (Not)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers.**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: A Quiet Sunday Afternoon (Not)**

**...**

For the first time in what felt like forever, Yang awoke to silence.

He felt mildly conflicted. On one hand, silence was something he rarely got to partake in. On the other hand, however, silence was usually accompanied by either his apprentices laughing at him as he fell for some elaborate prank they'd set up, or the newest evil-doer beating up his apprentices just outside his door. Neither of which was particularly pleasant.

After some consideration, Yang decided that whatever was going on could wait until _after_ he finished the next chapter of his unfinished story and sat up and leaned against his headboard, digging out his favorite bamboo notebook and favorite bamboo mechanical pencil.

He clicked some lead out, brow furrowed in thought. He barely registered the tell-tale poof that told him that he had a Woof-Foo spirit floating next to his bed. Or, to be more precise, the body-less spirit of a cranky old panda that had too much fun pestering people to bother crossing over.

"Sleep well?" Yo asked.

"As well as I usually do." He countered. Yo perked up and attempted to peer over his shoulder.

"Ooh, writing already this morning, I see."

Yang's fist shot out, knocking the spirit out the door and into the hallway. The panda poofed back next to his bed in an instant, frowning. "Hey!"

"It's not finished yet." He grunted sourly, storing the book back where he'd gotten it.

"Come'on, Yang, you can't _still_ be embarrassed about your writing."

"I'm not! It's just-... not my best work."

"Right, 'cause that's the problem." If the panda still had his arms, Yang didn't doubt that he'd be crossing them. Instead, he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, when are you going to have those things published?"

Yang's face scrunched up in distaste. "Why would I want_ two_ jobs? Isn't one enough for you?"

"It's not a job if you enjoy what you're doing. Besides, the dojo could use the extra cash."

"Whatever." Yang leaned back against the headboard. "It's quiet today."

"I noticed."

"That doesn't happen very often."

"I noticed that, too."

Yang sighed. "Master Yo, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"How did you manage to not _kill_ us?" The bear chuckled. Yang's eyes glinted with irritation. "I always used to think you were just being a jerk when you'd shoo us out of the house to get a day off. Now I know better."

"To answer your question; _lots_ of patience. And there was the whole 'I have to train you or the world was doomed' thing. That helped a lot too."

Crashes and bangs sounded from below. A girl's voice. A boy's voice. Both were shouting. Yang groaned and stepped out of bed. "I had to jinx it."

* * *

"Take this!"

Slamming heavily against the upper wall of the side of the dojo, the boy raccoon was surprised to be caught by his shirt as he fell, dangling just a few inches off the ground. He waved a triumphant fist. "Ha! Take tha- Oh. Uh, hi Master Yang."

Master Yang was not dressed to impress. His fur was disheveled from sleep, his dojo shirt wrinkled. From his waist hung a bamboo sword clipped to a simple black belt, the other holding him upright. He swallowed, suddenly thankful that his swords weren't sharp when he wasn't using them to save the day.

Master Yang took in the mess of a training field and his terrified face with a mask of calmness. "Good morning, Change. Balance." He dropped the raccoon to the ground. He skittered to his feet and scrambled to stand beside his friend. Yang slid the sword into the clip on the other side, then placed his hands on his hips. "Would you care to tell me why you're trashing the dojo before noon?"

"We, were, uh, fighting." Balance answered hesitantly.

"I noticed. What about?"

Woo-Foo, when taught to apprentices, usually focused on teaching and expanding on their natural aptitudes and leaving it up to the student if they went on to study the other half. Master Yang's teaching methods were no exception.

Balance was the might of their half. Change was the magic. The two friends (friends, not siblings. That put them at an even bigger disadvantage in their studies) had both decided that their main goal in life was to drive him up the wall. At least, it certainly _felt_ that way.

"A little of everything, honestly." Change rocked on his heels, staring at the ground.

"We were just training." Balance defended.

Yang sighed. "Look, if you want to train, that's fine and dandy. But there's a difference between _training_ and _fighting_."

"Oh yeah?" Her eyes defiantly met his. "Do the Woo-Foo scrolls say that?"

He shrugged. "Probably; or something along those lines. Beating each other up is only going to help the bad guys. Alright?"

"_Fine_..."

"If you say so."

"Good. Now, today is your day off, so if you _want_ to go to town and play games, that's alright, but it'd be awfully nice if you could stay and help with some ch-"

"Bye, Master Yang!" Have fun!" Yang coughed on a cloud of dust as the two shot away from him. Blinking open his eyes, he saw with no surprise, but a little disappointment, that the ground in front of him was empty.

A snort came from the doorway. Carl the ex-evil (ex, mind you) cockroach wizard snickered, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Were you expecting anything less?"

His mouth tightened into a deeper frown as he massaged his temple. "No, not really, but one can hope." Yang turned and headed up the steps. "Carl, you're on dishes."

"What?" He jumped. "Why do _I_ have to do them?"

"Because dad doesn't have any hands and we're fresh out of young helpers."

"It'd ruin my hands." Carl glanced up from inspecting his fingernails hopefully. "Do I have to?"

"It's either that, or you can spelunk down the outhouse and check it for leprechaun nests." Yang pointedly grabbed his old face-mask and snorkel, holding them up with an eyebrow raised.

Carl shuddered. "Dishes it is, then." He pointed at the floating panda head. "And what is _he_ doing?"

"Not sure yet, but there's gotta be _something_ a disembodied spirit can do around here." Yang grabbed the spirit by the ear and dragged him down the hallway.

"Hey! I already did my time!"

"Obviously not; you're still here."

"I didn't sign up for this-"

"Of course you didn't. You need hands to sign up for something."

Carl raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Worry lines. They always make rabbits look ten years older than they already are." A boomerang glanced off the tips of his antennae. Carl ducked. "And it also gives them super-hearing. Right, dishes! I'm going to go do the dishes now. Like you told me to."

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	3. Experience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: Experience**

**...**

**nightmaster000\- Thank you!**

**DeadlySpider888\- Thanks! And here you go!**

**...**

Change, no matter how hard he trained or studied, was still the lesser experienced of the duo of friends. Not because he didn't get in as many fights or shirked learning in favor of fun. No, the reason was far more simple than that.

Master Yang didn't teach magic.

Heck, as far as he knew, Master Yang didn't even _know_ magic. He took creatures down with his bamboo swords and blunt wit, but that was it. No Woo fields, no Woo-Foo aura, no Woo-spheres; no anything. He mowed his enemies down before they could mow him.

Not exactly the best lesson to teach a student of magic- the image of strategy- and Master Yang knew it. He trained them both in martial arts, but left everything else to the woo-foo scrolls and Carl while he taught Balance personally.

Carl had to figure out how to transform dark magic techniques into woo-foo techniques. That kind of process takes time. _Too_ much time.

So, in a sense, it was no real surprise to anyone when Balance jumped in front of him to catch a fruit that had been lobbed at his head and toss it back full-force. She was, after all, the more experienced fighter.

The creature wiped the squished fruit off his face and snarled. "You're going to pay for that, Woo-fools."

"Oh yeah?" Balance unsheathed her bamboo sword. "Make me."

It was also no real surprise that Change hung back while Balance charged into battle. There wasn't, after all, much he could do.

Chance tested his woo-spheres. The circle in his palm glowed bright blue a second, the smallest of seconds, before fizzling out completely. He sighed. No, not much he could do at all.

"Get in here!" Balance called down from the creatures head, dodging his sweeping paws.

"And do what?"

Balance was knocked to the ground near his feet. She crouched and shook off the blow. "I don't know;_ something_!"

Change crossed his arms. "How very insightful."

"Shut up and help me already!" She ducked under a sweeping tail. "You're smart; give me a strategy on how to beat this guy!"

"Uh..." He eyed large claws and fangs, muscular arms and legs, and alligator-like jaws. "Retreat?"

"No! A Woof-Foo fighter never backs down from a challenge!"

"Master Yang might disagree with that."

"Forget Master Yang! He's stupid and clueless!" A meaty hand knocked her into him, bonking their heads together as the collapsed on the ground in a heap.

Change cradled his head in his hand, sending the female raccoon a glare. "I think karma disagrees with you too."

A large shadow fell over them. They glanced up. A large claw raised itself, glinting in the light.

"Oh, this is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"I'd say so. And just so you know; I blame you for this."

"_Enough_!"

Blue spheres of pure magic formed around them and separated them from each other, floating them gently into the air. Change marveled at the skill and strength such a simple movement contained; the very air cackled with power and energy. "Hey! This is Woo-Foo!"

"Really? Couldn't tell." Balance grunted sarcastically, irritably crossing her arms.

"Man, I wish Carl could teach me stuff like this!"

"Carl?" A figure stepped out of the shadows. The girl tilted up her hat, revealing pink ears and fur as crystal blue eyes studied them. "I thought you kids were Woo-Foo?"

* * *

"Ulgh, just look at my hands."

"They're just callouses, Carl." Yang pushed the appendages out of his line of sight. "They won't kill you."

"I don't care. They're ugly and they make me irritated every time I look at them." Carl sighed. "Why do _I_ have to do chores?"

"Because you aren't paying rent and you gotta be useful for _something_ around here if you want to keep a roof over your head."

"Hey! I'm teaching_ your_ student magic, aren't I?"

"And look how well_ that's_ going." He grunted, jumping off the top step of the dojo onto the grass below rather than take the steps. He froze, back and shoulders tensing. Yang's eyes narrowed.

"Oh my." Carl floated at the top step. "Something amiss with the little troublemakers or something amiss in the realm of Woo-Foo?"

"Both." Yang closed his eyes, feeling the auras shift and flow. "Balance is using Woo-Foo again. Against a bully. In anger. Even though I specifically told her _not_ to."

Carl looked over his fingernails. "What else is new?"

Yang's brow furrowed. "There's a second Woo-Foo signature."

"Maybe Change got in on the action, then?"

Yang shook his head and opened his eyes. "No, I don't think that's it."

Carl paused. "Wait, you don't mean-?"

Yang waved his hand. "Carl, I'm going out for a bit. Watch the dojo while I'm gone."

"Oh, _great_." Carl leaned against the doorway, watching as the blue rabbit walked out the gate like normal before sprinting down the steps the moment he thought he was out of sight. "He's in one of _those_ moods again." He sighed and calmly floated back through the door. "A wizards job is never done."

* * *

Yin floated the two smaller spheres down to eye-level, easily keeping the larger beast high in the air. "We_ are_ Woo-Foo," Change explained. "It's just that-"

"Our master sucks." Balance interrupted, crossing her arms. Her eyes smoldered with unspoken irritation and distaste.

Yin's brow furrowed. "I sure hope he doesn't catch you saying things like that. It's not very respectful to the person willing to-"

"It's a little late to put respect in_ that_ one's head."

Yin whipped around. Yang didn't move.

"Don't do my job for me. It makes me look even worse to them than I already do. Now, if you wouldn't mind letting them go..."

**Author's Note: And so the two siblings meet for the first time in years. All because Woo-Foo was used in anger. Now, does that sound familiar to anyone else? =)**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	4. Not How It Should Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own YinYangYo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter 3: Not How It Should Be**

**...**

**DeadlySpider888- Thanks! Well, plunge off the cliff and into the story waters once again!**

**...**

The woo-foo spheres holding them gently dissolved. Balance and Change fell on top of each other once again, and the monster scrambled down the street with a whimper.

Yin tipped the brim of her hat up to see him better, gaze unsure but not unhappy. "Hey, Yang."

"Hey." Yang nodded at her. He was leaning against the side of a building, arms crossed. He didn't look angry or defensive; if anything, he was calm and slightly amused. "Nice hat."

"Thanks."

"You, uh, you know that the brim's to big, right?"

Yin adjusted the hat once again so it wouldn't fall into her line of sight. "Yeah, I know, but it was the only one they had that was even close to my size, so I grabbed it." She waved a hand at the fallen duo of racoons behind her. "These are _your_ students?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Yang glanced at the two humorously. "You know you can move, right? No one's gonna zap you or anything."

Balance and Change were behind him in an instant, using their master as a living shield in case the other rabbit decided to attack. "Be careful, Master Yang!" Change warned. "She's really powerful."

"And really crazy." Balance added. "She-"

Yang whipped around. "She is _not_ crazy, Balance. If anything, she's saner and smarter than either of you."

"But she-"

"Protected you from getting your butts kicked by a creature ten times your size. And while we're at it; how many times have I told you not to use your woo-foo in anger? Or randomly attack non-villain creatures?"

"But he-"

"I don't care if he was kicking puppies! You don't use your woo-foo to solve you problems, Balance, _especially_ in anger."

"Yang, back off a little." Yin held up a hand in an attempt to placate him. "We used our woo-foo in anger when we were their age, remember?"

Yang stopped mid-word, straightened himself, and turned back to her with a cough. Balance breathed a sigh of relief, and Change quietly stepped out from his hiding place behind the half of might. "And we almost lost our lives as a result."

"True, but its better for them to learn from a bully beat-down rather than a villain uprising."

Yang silently agreed. His glare softened somewhat.

"I must admit, though, I'm surprised at you. You? A master? I never thought I'd see the day."

Yang's gaze re-hardened. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Yin seemed to realize that she'd said the wrong thing, but didn't apologize. Instead, she scoffed. "I just never saw you as the teaching type, is all. Honestly, you barely even know how to learn."

Yang's eyebrow rose. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Yin shrugged. "Something like that."

Yang drew his swords and stepped closer, teeth grit. Yin created blue spheres that hovered just above the palms of her hands, ready to fire.

The air thick with tension, Change swallowed and stepped forward, tugging on the blue rabbit's sleeve. "Master Yang? Can we... go back to the dojo? I'm still sore from getting fallen on."

Yang glared a second longer before nodding tersely and putting his swords away. Yin easily dropped the magic. "Yeah, we can. Let's get going. Before I do something I regret." He muttered darkly before turning away. "Come'on, midgets, let's go home."

When Yin wasn't looking, Yang glanced at her apologetically over his shoulder. When Yang wasn't looking, Yin did the same.

Only Change and Balance noticed the looks, but, wary of provoking Master Yang's temper, didn't say anything.

* * *

"Oh, you're alive." Was Carl's greeting as they walked through the gates. "So, how did things go?"

"The same way they always do, Carl." Yang grunted as he stepped inside the dojo.

"Oh. Well, some things just can't be helped, I guess." Carl grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, I'll make dinner. You go work things out."

"Thanks, Carl. Remind me to take dish duty tomorrow."

Balance and Change followed him down the hall. "Master Yang?"

"What?"

Change winced, but didn't falter. "Did you know her?"

"_Obviously_." Yang snorted. "She's woo-foo."

"Well, yeah, we noticed that. I meant, uh, besides that. Was she your friend or something?"

Yang paused and sighed. "No, she wasn't my friend-"

"Oh, oka-"

"Her name is Yin, and she's my sister."

Balance and Change's jaws dropped. One looked ready to faint; the other looked ready to kill him. "Huh?"

Yang rolled his eyes. "Oh, come'on, its not like it's hard to tell or anything. For pete's sake, you can see the resemblance a mile away."

"You, uh, you just never mentioned her, is all."

"What's there to mention?" Yang shrugged.

"Uh, everything?" Balance crossed her arms. "Keeping secrets; isn't that against an ancient woo-foo rule, or something?"

"Only if the secret could hurt others somehow." Yang shook his head, mildly surprised. And here he thought she didn't listen to him at all... "And I wasn't keeping anything secret. You never asked."

"I didn't think we_ had_ to ask for this type of info."

"Uh, Master Yang?" Change hesitantly broke in.

"What is it, Change?"

"Why did you guys get so mad at each other, if you're siblings? You... you acted like you hated each other."

Yang sighed. He stopped and, after a long moment, turned around to look at them. His eyes were old and weary. "Let's just say we don't get along like we used to- or should, for that matter, okay?"

"But-"

"But nothing. I don't want to talk about it." The blue rabbit turned around and pulled open the side door leading to the training grounds. "Change, Balance, you two go help Carl with dinner. If you need me, I'll be beating the crap out of a training dummy."

**Author's Note: Yin's not sure how to approach Yang without screwing things up, Yang honestly thinks things'll never be fixed, Carl's trying to cushion the blows without getting in the way, and Change and Balance are caught in the middle. Poor kids.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	5. Magic Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own YinYangYo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: Magic Lessons**

**Author's Note: More of a filler, drama chapter than an actual plot continuation. But it's still important.**

**...**

**nightmaster000\- Thanks!**

**DeadlySpider888\- Thank you! Read on! =)**

**...**

Yang didn't meditate.

It was a matter of sitting still. He'd never quite mastered the skill, no matter how many times he'd tried over the years. Sure, he could always do movement meditation, but then he got sore and lightheaded at the same time.

Change and Balance learned from the ancient woo-foo scrolls. Yang had learned from the quiet numbness that came from loss.

Change poked his head around the door leading to the outside porch. "Master Yang?"

He waved a hand for him to come out. For the first time since he'd met the rabbit, Change noticed that he was almost completely still. Meditating, almost.

It was concerning. And mildly terrifying.

Change walked out and gingerly sat down beside him. "Nice night, huh?" He commented, looking at the crystal clear night sky.

Master Yang was blunt and to the point. "What do you want, Change?"

Change faltered, ducking his head to his chest. Master Yang impatiently waited for him to gather enough courage to speak, staring up at the glistening three moons that marked the sky.

"Master Yang, can you teach me some magic? Nothing special, just some defense stuff? Or maybe a couple of attack spells?" Something, _anything_, to help him fight the lords of darkness. Yang was a student once, he had to understand.

Right?

Yang sighed and shook his head. "I can't, Change. We've been over this."

"Well, why not?" He raised his hands into the air, then pressed them back to the wood floor, grumbling. "You can teach Balance might stuff, but you can't teach me?"

"I'm the half of might, Change." He spoke calmly, almost patiently, even, like he'd prepared this speech months in advance, and maybe he had. "My magic isn't the same as yours."

"Master Yo was might _and_ magic." Change countered, crossing his arms. The two magics seemed to mix just fine then. Why not now?

"Master Yo was a Woo-foo prodigy. And, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not." Yang reminded him. "But now he's bodyless. He can't really teach you without his limbs.

Change processed this for a moment. "Master Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"Was... Is Miss Yin the magic half?"

Yang's shoulders tensed. His teeth lightly ground themselves in his jaw. "Yes, she is." He answered finally.

"Well, then why can't she teach me?"

"She's only around once a year." He answered, then slowly sighed, tension floating away. "If she says she'll teach you, then, by all means, let her teach you."

"You mean she doesn't know-?" He asked, mildly offended.

"That would require being on speaking terms with her, Change, and, if you hadn't noticed, we're not."

"Oh. Master Yang, why are you two so mad at each other?"

Yang slowly closed his eyes. "Change."

It wasn't a question. Change swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Go to bed."

"But-"

"It's bedtime. Go to bed." He pressed mildly. Change obediently stood and walked away, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

"I just don't get it, Balance." Change shouldered the basket to his other arm. "Master Yang should be able to teach me _something_."

"Master Yang_ should_ be able to do a lot of things." Balance grumbled, shoving an apple into the basket. "Like shop for his own stinking groceries."

"Doing chores is part of our job." Change eyed another apple before nodding to himself and putting it in the basket with the other one. "But it's not like I'm asking for a miracle. I mean, he _grew up_ with a magic half. He's gotta know something."

"Something we didn't know until yesterday." Balance grumbled. "'Sides, I can't do magic either. Tried; it never works. Maybe it's the same for him, or something."

Change paused. "Balance... did you just _defend_ Master Yang?"

"Hey, even I know when to cut somebody some sla-"

Balance and Change, too caught up in their conversation to notice what was going on around them, didn't realize someone had walked into their pathway by accident until one collided with the other and the third was landed on by the first. The basket went flying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Change sat up, holding his head. Balance rolled off of him and to her feet, helping the half of magic to his own.

"Well, that's good." Yin hummed, lowering the hovering basket into arms reach. "You might want to be careful who you fall on, though. Some of the people around here have spikes."

"Yeah, I guess." Balance grumbled, shrugging halfheartedly, her pride and ego mildly damaged.

Change examined the floating basket with mild awe. "Wow, Miss Yin. Is it hard to keep it in the air like that?"

Yin shrugged. "Not really. It used to be- when I was just starting out-, but over the years little things like this have gotten easier and easier. It's a reflex more than anything else anymore."

"I wish I could do stuff like this." Change held his hands out. The basket easily fell into the outstretched paws. "It'll take Carl _years_ to figure it out."

"Years?" Yin's brow furrowed. "This is a relatively simple trick, actually."

"Yeah, but Carl has to translate it into dark magic, figure it out, then turn it back into woo-foo. Not to mention he's lazy." Balance interjected.

"Hmm, that _is_ quite the pickle." She brought a hand to her chin. "It's too bad all of the other knights are off traveling. A couple of them were really skilled in magic." She shook her head. "Sounds like you need a tutor, huh?"

"Yup. _And_ fast."

"Well, I'll only be in town for a week or two, but I should be able to teach you some of the basics, if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Of course. It's my job as a woo-foo knight to help those in need, and while this isn't anything as drastic as the newest Dark Tomorrow, it's still something that could use my attention."

In a fit of sudden happiness, Change reached over and hugged the other magic half's midsection before quickly letting go with a whoop and running to tell the good news, groceries forgotten. Yin blinked at his retreating form, surprised.

"Is he always like that?"

"Eh." Balance shrugged. "Only when he's really happy."

"Oh. Well, tell him to meet me at the hotel tomorrow morning. We'll pick a spot to practice at and start from there."

"Can do."

* * *

"She said yes!" Was all Change said upon his return to the dojo, grocery-less and too excited to care. "She said _yes_!"

Yang winced, but covered it up with a calm nod. "Good for you; now go study."

It was early night, and since they needed to save money, Yang lit some candles by his desk instead of turning on the lights.

That, and it gave his room a mysterious air. Yang liked it when it did that.

Yang grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen, checking the level of the ink before setting the tip to paper.

"That's a bad idea, Yang."

He jumped, almost smudging the letter he was carefully scrawling in the process. He clicked the top of the pen, set it down, and turned to glare at the disembodied spirit. "It's a thank-you letter."

"Letter of thanks, my butt." The panda popped out of the desktop, tilting his head forward slightly to read the work in progress better. Yang didn't try to stop him. "'I know they'll be a burden on you, but I just can't take care of them like I should be able to?' What is this, Tom and Jerry?"

"I hate to agree with El _Beardo_ over there, but he's got a point." Carl floated into the room, hands raised in a 'eh, what can you do?' sort of way.

"Thank you- Hey!"

"They _do_ look up to you, you know. The kids, I mean. They're just too proud to show it."

"No, they look up to woo-foo. Not me." Yang's face morphed into something more vulnerable. Not by much, but it was enough. "Besides, i'm the worst person to be their teacher. Yin's the best teacher they could ask for. This way, they'll be out of my hair, _and_ they'll be getting the education they need." He nodded. "I'm doing what's right."

"No, you're taking the cowards way out." Master Yo pressed. "I'm disappointed in you, Yang. I thought you were better than that."

"Who asked you!?" Yang burst to his feet, pulled open the shutter to his window, chucked the spirit outside by the hair on his beard, and slammed it shut.

"Hey! Fine then, be that way."

Carl quietly listened to the wooshing sounds of a disgruntled spirit disappearing into the old bathhouse as Yang slumped into his seat. "He has a point, you know."

"Carl, leave me alone. I'm having a bad night."

"_Alright_, but don't blame me later if they hate you..." He called over his shoulder as he floated out of the room.

Yang didn't answer. He sat back in his chair, rolled the letter up, put it in a plastic tube for traveling, and picked up and blew out the candles.

**Author's Note: Random little fun fact for everyone: Balance doesn't actually hate Yang. She's just upset that she gets more training over her friend, and blames him. Besides that little glitch, she actually looks up to him. And so does Change, in a 'Woah-he-could-totally-kick-my-butt-I-should-listen-to-him' kind of way. =)**

**Change is sick of not knowing anything, Yang's sick of failing and decides to elimate the problem completely (by which I mean chicken out and give the kids to someone he believes is more capable), and Master Yo got chucked out a window. Oh dear.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	6. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own YinYangYo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: The Letter**

**...**

**DeadlySpider888\- Thanks! Read on!**

**...**

"Master Yang, I'm heading out now!"

"And I'm going too!"

Master Yang jumped awake and sat up, pulling the blanket off of his head with a groggy grunt. He hadn't slept very well that night, and had just barely nodded off when the shout had echoed down the hall.

"What time is it?"

"_Too early_, that's what time it is." Master Yo grunted, floating into the room via the floor beside his bed.

"Agreed."

"Breakfast is on the table, and I made sure to do all my chores! Is there anything you need us to do while we're out?"

"Don't say that, Change. He's gonna make us do something..."

Yang shoved the blanket off his legs and dangled them over the side of the bed. "They never wake up this early. _Or_ do their chores. You think they're sick?"

"Nah, just excited. You and Yin used to do that, back when I tried to bribe you with candy. Remember?"

"Vaguely. Those months are mostly a sugar-rush induced blur." He brought a hand to his head, frowning. "They'll get up early and do their chores to see Yin, all excited and upbeat and stuff, but they can't even work up the effort to be_ on time_ for training with me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this rubbing salt on your wounds?"

"Yeah. The industrial kind. Ow."

"Master Yang?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I've got something I need you to give to someone!" Yang scrambled out of bed, grabbed the cylinder containing the letter written the night before, and jogged down the stairs.

"We can do that." Change took the letter gladly, to excited to complain. Balance sulked behind him. "Who's it for?"

"Your new teacher, actually. Shouldn't be _to_ much of a hassle to get it to her."

"Miss Yin?" If it were possible, Change's eyes lit up even more. "Are you trying to make up with her?"

"Uh, something like that. Now hurry along." He nudged them out the door "You wouldn't wanna be late for your first day, would you?"

"Oh, right. Bye, Master Yang."

"Yeah, see you." Balance grunted, closing the door behind them.

"Mm-mm-mm." Master Yo tutted, shaking his head. "Is it too late to stop the letter from being delivered?"

"_Yes_."

"Huh. Pity. They were pretty good students, too."

"Shut up."

* * *

Balance sighed and crossed her arms in boredom.

"Woah!" Change wavered mid-float, Yin's gentle hands keeping him from losing control completely while he focused. He up-righted himself with a sigh that was more of a grunt, beaming bright enough to power _ten_ dojo's. "I'm doing it!"

"I noticed."

"Man, I wish Master Yang would teach me stuff like this." He turned slightly to the side, taking comfort and confidence in the fact that his height didn't waver.

"Yeah, well, it's not like he really can teach you this stuff, Young One. Might and Magic just don't mix in one body."

"What about Master Yo?"

"Dad was a special case. It's why he's a Woo-foo spirit now. Being the last of your kind... it takes a lot of strength, mental and physical, to live with that."

"What about you and Master Yang? Aren't you part-panda?"

Yin studied her hand a long moment, brow furrowed. "I guess so. I never really thought about it." She shook her head. "Whatever the case may be, Master Yo_ was_ the last full-blooded panda on the planet. The rest is just... relative."

"That's a really bad pun, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Deal with it."

Balance stood and stretched. "I'm _bored_."

"Then go back to the dojo." She dismissed. "I'm sure the training grounds can keep you plenty busy."

"I don't want to go back_ alone_! Master Yang might send me off on some _stupid_ errand, or something. Jerk."

Yin's frown deepened. "I'd appreciate it if you would show a little more respect to my brother- your _master_\- around me. Cut him some slack. Yes, he's a jerk, I admit that, but he's a jerk that_ tries_."

"Whatever." She blew it off, slumping down on the ground next to them. A small part of her felt out of place- being the only one there who couldn't float in the air to meditate- but she squashed it down. "What about you, Miss Yin? I thought you hated Master Yang?"

"Hate him? No, of course not. He's my brother, and, as much as I hate to admit it, I could never hate him. I just don't like him most of the time."

"You certainly didn't act that way the other day. Why the sudden change?"

Yin grunted to show that she'd heard, eyes closing in concentration. "Yang and I used to pick on each other a lot when we were kits. Nothing special, just the normal sibling thing. For a second there, with how relaxed and calm things were, I felt like we were back to that point again; joking and poking harmless fun at each other. I guess that's what I get for poking at his ego."

"Miss Yin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're you two so mad at each other?"

Yin was quiet for a moment. "Lot's of reasons, honestly. We were growing up and growing apart for the first time _ever_. All of our friends- few there were- had gone traveling to find their own destinies. The people we once called villains- Carl, and Saranoia, respectively- had just become our allies, but then they started firing shots at each other and we were caught in the middle. Yang and I... we hit our breaking points, I guess."

"What tipped things over the edge?"

"Honestly? I don't remember _what_ it was. It doesn't really matter now, though. What's past is past."

"Actually, maybe not." Balance scrambled to her feet to dig through her pockets and pull out the bamboo cylinder. "Master Yang wrote you a letter."

"A letter? Let me see." Snatching and unrolling the parchment with her magic, blue eyes scanned the page a long moment in silence. Then, she sighed. "Oh, Yang, you insecure idiot."

"What? What's it say?"

Yin shook her head and rolled the letter up by hand. She gracefully set herself on the ground, standing up; Change copied the move, albeit a bit clumsier. "Listen to me. I want both of you to read this, think it over for awhile,_ then_ go home. Alright?"

"But what ab-"

"Promise me."

Balance and Change looked at each other a long moment, then nodded. "We promise."

"Good." She firmly handed the paper over to the magic half. "Now get going."

* * *

_-Yin_

_So... this is kind of awkward. I'm not gonna lie, my pride's stinging over all of this. Change is practically falling over his paws to be your student, and Balance is always happy to get away from me. I have to admit it; I'm outclassed. When it comes to magic and book smarts and all that stuff, I always was._

_So, being the jerk of a brother I am, I have to ask you for a big favor; take over for me, please._

_I know I'm not in any position to be asking this with how things are between us, believe me. I know you've got a huge world to travel across and Change and Balance will just slow you down and drive you up walls, but..._

_They **need** you, okay?_

_I can't teach Change crud. But you, you've got magic **and** martial arts skills. And, sure, you'll have to get creative when Balance gets to some of the more advanced stuff, but magic **is** the half of creativity and ingenuity, so I'm sure you'll figure something out. As it is now, they aren't getting the education they deserve. Not with me._

_It's not for me, it's for them. Just think about it, okay?_

_-Yang._

**Author's Note: Random fun fact; Yang's really insecure about being a master (obviously.)**

**Yang's might. Might has always been a force of aggression- not a teaching tool. Teaching a magic and might half is difficult enough, but doing so with only one of the halves present is practically impossible. Master Yo managed because he was a woo-foo prodigy, but Yang is no prodigy. He's practically useless with Change, and Balance resents his neglect of her friends training and refuses to listen. It's no wonder he's at his wit-end.**

**Yin is magic. She's smart _and_ skilled with martial arts. Yang wants what's best for them, even if it hurts his pride (and his heart), so he sent the letter in hopes of getting them on the path to a better education. What he _doesn't_ know is that Change and Balance are starting to form an idea, and going traveling is really gonna hinder the plan before it's even completely thought out.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	7. The Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: The Story**

**...**

For the second time in two days, Yang meditated. This time, however, he didn't seclude himself outside, but instead kept vigil on the living room floor, facing the front door. Master Yo floated beside him.

"Man, it sure is quiet around here without the kids."

"I know. It's doing wonders with my meditation practice."

"Yang, you hate to meditate." Master Yo says, blunt as ever, and Yang doesn't flinch.

"There's a first time for everything."

"You're punishing yourself. Might and stillness just don't get along."

It hurts. It hurts a lot. Keeping his body still. But Yang didn't really care at this point. He needed something- anything- that would give him a semblance of peace. "Don't make me throw you out another window."

Yo edged away with a grumble. "I train you, feed you, and give you a place to live, and _this_ is the thanks I get in the afterlife?"

Then they lapsed back into silence. Yang forced himself to be quiet and still, but his mind was buzzing, so he couldn't focus on any one thing for too long.

Thankfully for his sanity, he didn't have much longer to wait. He'd just managed to wrestle himself into line when the dojo doors were kicked open (and off their hinges). He opened his eyes just in time for Balance to collide with his chest.

"No! I won't do it!" Her feet dug into his chest, paws grabbing at the front of his robe. She glared up at him.

Balance let go and jumped to the floor as he stood up. Change politely shut the doors as best he could. "Don't you know how to take a _joke_ or two, old man!?"

"Please." Yang scoffed, brushing off his shirt. "Like you _wouldn't_ jump at the chance to get a new master."

"I jumped at the chance to get _Change_ a new master because he needed one. That doesn't mean I want to leave the dojo, or _you_. Don't you get that?"

"This isn't my decision." Yang turned away. "It's your's and Yin's."

He went to stomp out the back door, but Change jumped in the way, arms outstretched. "Okay, I'll admit it." He said calmly. "I really like Miss Yin. She's a nice teacher- better than_ Carl_\- and she can teach me stuff that you can't. But I still want you for a teacher, too!"

"She's only going to be in town for a few weeks, Change. That's how it always is."

"Then maybe you and her could meet up and talk out some sort of schedule?" He asked hopefully.

"Ha ha. Nice try. Not gonna happen."

"But _you're_ our master, Master Yang." Balance broke in. "I don't know about Change, but _I_ don't wanna leave everything behind just to get a new master."

"Seconded."

"Oh, for the love of Foo, don't you_ get_ it!?" Yang turned on them, eyes blazing. "You don't _need_ two masters. You don't_ need_ me. What you _need_ is Yin. She's the half of magic for a_ reason_, you two. She's smart, she's cunning, she-she's capable, she's-" He sighed. "She's everything I'm not. Everything you need to have for a proper education."

He nudged them out of his way. "So, just... if she says yes,_ go_. It's for the best."

"Yeah, for_ you_, maybe." Balance sniffed.

Yang shrugged tensely. "Maybe it is, but I don't care. The way I see it, this is what's best for you. Just... think about it, alright?"

He stomped out the back door and slammed it behind him.

"Master Yang?" Change reached out. Yo tutted and shook his head.

"Leave him be, children. He just needs some time to think. Once he's ready to talk, he'll let you know."

"How?"

"He always cracks the door."

* * *

"You two may not believe this." Yang said, hours later. True to Master Yo's word, he'd cracked the door, and they now sat on the porch behind him. "But Yin and I are from the wrong side of the tracks."

Balance snorted. "Oh, I believe you, trust me."

"Balance!" Change reprimanded.

"What? He left himself _wide_ open!"

It was a beautiful night. Not a cloud in the sky, the stars clear and bright, with just a hint of a gentle breeze. Calm. Peaceful.

Yang felt anything _but_ calm and peaceful.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He said once they had quieted. "But it's the truth. For the longest time, me and Yin only got the bad half of _everything_. It's why we're Woo-Foo today."

"Whattaya mean?"

Yang pondered to himself a few moments. "Dad grew up knowing he was the last of his kind. That's why he's so strong. Yin and I grew up thinking we were the only ones of our kind around. We were orphans. It's why we're so self-reliant and stubborn today."

"But Master Yo-"

"Didn't remember us. The Nightmaster wiped his memory not long after we were born."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow. But either way, Yin and I grew up pretty much alone. We only had each other. And I know that sounds bad, but it really wasn't. When you're not Woo-Foo, there's always someone around willing to give you some money for food, or a roof when it was storming. But it was never dull, and there was always something around the next corner. Then, after we found our coupons and began our training, it was even _less_ dull."

"What're you trying to get at, Master Yang?"

"Nothing much, really. It's just..." Yang hesitated. "When we got older, things smoothed out a lot. Eradicus was sealed, the Nightmaster was in hiding- still is, by the way-, and the Woo-Foo-knights-in-a-little-less-training became_ actual_ Woo-Foo knights and started traveling. Dad was on his last ropes, so training was at a grinding halt. For the first time _ever_, Yin and I were living in relative peace."

"And?"

"We hated it. Had no clue what to do with ourselves. Yin and I got along just fine when we had something to take our disagreements out on, or something was around that forced us to get along, but suddenly we didn't have anything like that to keep us stable, and we had no clue how to get along without it. Carl's mother kicked the bucket. Herman, Carl's brother, took over the hideout and threw Carl out. After that, he was stuck living with us. Then Saranoia turned into a neutral party- honestly? I think she just ran outta wands- and she and Yin started hanging out. Carl clung to me like glue. We grew apart; and then they started feuding with each other, which made it even worse."

"Feuding?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I don't think it was a sexism thing as much as it was a 'I don't like you and you're in my territory' sort of deal. None of our friends had ever fought like this before. Not with each other. We thought we had to pick sides. Saranoia eventually pulled up stake and left town, and Yin went with her, before eventually breaking off and traveling solo. I'd planned on leaving too, but someone had to stay behind and take care of Master Yo and dojo. The rest is history."

"It... sounds like it was a really petty fight, honestly." Change mumbled uneasily. Yang shrugged.

"Maybe it was. But it's too late to change it now. Yin hates my guts, and I'm not particularly fond of hers."

"She certainly doesn't _act_ like she hates your guts."

"She doesn't want to burden you with _our_ problems. Believe me; she hates my guts." He answered calmly.

"How would you know? You haven't spoken to each other in years."

"Because I know my sister, Balance, and when she get's a grudge, she holds onto it. Forever, preferably." He paused. "It's genetic, believe me."

"Hey!" A disgruntled panda called from the living room.

"Hey yourself!" Yang turned back to them with a shrug. "And that's about it."

"Well, that was a stupid story."

"Agreed. But it's the truth, and you can't change the truth."

"So... what now?" Change asked.

Yang sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Change. Yin and I can't even stay in the same _town_ for a week without killing each other, but you two_ need_ her as your teacher."

"You could try to work things out with her."

"Nah. We're both too stubborn to. That's genetic too, by the way."

This time, there wasn't any rebuke from the old panda. Yang hadn't expected one.

"Just... Like I said earlier, think it over, alright? It's an important decision for you both." Yang stood up and headed for his room with a stretch. "Goodnight you two."

This time, neither tried to stop him. "Goodnight, Master Yang."

"Yeah. Night."

**Author's Note: Ta-da! It's about time, huh? =)**

**Yang's given up, the kids aren't sure how to help things, and Yin isn't sure what kind of stance she should take. What do you think?**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	8. Bait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: Bait**

**...**

**eltigre221\- They can and might, but they have to _get_ there first. =) With Yin and Yang, anything is possible.**

**...**

"I feel like we should help them out, or something."

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Balance waved her hands and shook her head. "We are _not_ going to turn this mess into a cliche movie. We're just _not_."

"Why not? The fight itself was pretty stupid and cliche."

"That's because Master Yang is stupid and cliche. We're not." She paused. "Besides, if there was any hope of them being friends again Miss Yin would've tried it by now."

Change crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you actually _believe_ that."

"Of course I do. Think about it, Change. Miss Yin's smart. She misses Master Yang."

"And Master Yang misses her." Change added.

"Whatever. I'm just _saying_ that they've probably already tried to bury the hatchet at some point by now, and it obviously failed. If two Woo-Foo masters can't manage to play nice on their own, how are two students supposed to _make_ them play nice?"

"Simple. We're young, hard to budge on anything, and extremely energetic. We're like two furry midget terminators, on the way to stop the two taller terminators so we can be the ones to blow the better stuff up. They don't stand a chance."

"And neither do we. Seriously, Change, Master Yang's an idiot, but he's not _that_ much of an idiot. He's probably already expecting us to try and stick our noses into things and is preparing every defensive maneuver in his arsenal to make sure we don't."

"Ah-ha!" He pointed at her in triumph. "That sounded like a yes!"

"Well, it _was_ a fed-up raccoon trying to convince her best friend not to be an idiot and stick his nose in where it doesn't belong, but what the heck." She shrugged. "If anything, I can watch you crash and burn and get a good laugh out of all of this."

"Thanks." He grunted irritably. "You're so supportive."

"It's a gift."

Change ignored her. "So how do we swing this thing?"

"I was thinking we could lock them in an old dojo or something with rusty nail-filled clubs and let them have at it. We'd make a killing if we recorded it and sent it in."

"Balance, do you _want_ to be the newest thing to end Woo-Foo?"

She shrugged. "Why not? Everyone else's tried it over the years. I wanna know how it feels to destroy an ancient form of martial arts- all the while knowing it's only going to sprout up again later."

"It probably feels along the same lines as cutting off one of the heads on a Hydra. Or a cockroach." Change rolled his eyes. "We need a more peaceful approach."

"We could chain them to some chairs and-"

"No."

"Alright. We could... set them up on an anonymous chat room together and-"

"_No_."

"...Are you sure we can't just lock them in with rusty weapons? Because that would be the most productive solution to-"

"_No_, Balance!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. You never let me finish what I'm saying." She sniffed.

"Violence is _not_ the answer, Balance." Change struggled to keep calm, fully aware that getting into a fight with only his meager magic abilities to back him up wouldn't end well. "We need something a bit more... practical."

"Oh, but I was really enjoying that idea." A third voice purred. "It sounds so... destructive."

"See, _he_ agrees with me." Balance proclaimed proudly, then faltered. "Wait, who _is_ he?"

"I'm... not sure, Balance."

"Who, me?" The being emerged from the shadow's and leaned against the rock, examining his gloved fingernails. "I'm just your everyday strange spirit wandering around looking to help out. So, what were you saying? About practicality?"

"Uh... Master Yang says we shouldn't hang around strange spirits, so..." Balance and Change attempted to fast-walk away. The creature sunk into the shadows and reemerged before them, blocking their path.

"Your master is an idiot, like you said. He probably doesn't even know what he's talking about." He said smoothly.

"Yeah!" Balance fist-pumped and leaned over to whisper into Change's ear. "I like this guy."

"Yeah, well,_ I_ don't." He murmured back.

"Oh, I assure you, I mean you no direct harm. I can tell by the way you're acting that you're still too new to this to be a _real_ threat. It would be a waste of time to kill you."

Change pointedly ignored_ that_ little jibe at their fighting prowess, or lack thereof. "Why are you so interested in Master Yang anyway?"

"Oh, that. It's simple, really." He waved a hand. "Your master beat me many years ago. Almost cost me my life, too, the troublesome fool. I just thought I'd stop by and return the favor; minus the whole 'almost' bit, I mean."

Balance snorted. "You'll have to wait at the end of the line."

"Balance has a point. Master Yang has a ton of enemies. What makes you so special?"

"Ah, but it isn't just your master I'm looking for. You see, back in the day, Yin and Yang were quite the fighting duo, and since I've finally gotten my strength up and the other half is in town, when is a better time to strike than_ now_?"

Balance and Change stepped back a step, weapons drawn. "Why tell us, then? We're _his_ students."

"Because I need bait, and it's better all the way around if I just fill you in now instead of monologuing about it later."

A monster in armor emerged from the ground and snatched both of the raccoons off the ground by their waists. "Yang and Yin both have gained a soft spot for you. They'll come racing to your aide the moment they realize you were gone; and then I'll _end_ them."

"Wow. Harsh." Balance said.

"I'm evil. You're not. You better get used to it."

Change stopped struggling, eyes widening. "Wait a second. I know you from the ancient Woo-Foo scrolls! Master Yang-"

"Is a bumbling idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about, remember?" He snapped. "Yes, I'm the Nightmaster. Yes, this whole plan is cliche. Blah blah blah. What else is new? I've heard it all before. Let's just get this show on the _road_ already."

**Author's Note: It wouldn't be a Yin Yang Yo fanfic if there wasn't some sort of villain/perpetrator/fighting scenes, am I right? =)**

**I know I haven't written anything for this in awhile, but I just haven't been in the mood too. I haven't put anything on hiatus or anything, I'm just taking my own sweet time. -Shrugs-.**

**-Mandaree1**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	9. Come At Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own YinYangYo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: Come At Me**

**...**

**eltigre221\- Sorry, I was trying to make it obvious, but it didn't go over as well as I'd hoped. =) It's the first one; the bat one. Eradicus has been sealed permanently. He might as well be dead.**

**C. \- (Woo, this is going to be a long one.) (I'm sorry, but it won't let me spell out your full username. It cuts it down to C. every time I save)**

**-Thanks! I was trying to break from the norm when I sent Yin on the road; you know, go outside the characters comfort zones a bit.**

**-Yeah, dialogue's my main bit. I'm just glad I'm improving.**

**-I'm not gonna lie, descriptions aren't my strong point. I've only been a writer on fanfiction for two years now (offline for three), so I'm still feeling my way through the dark, so to speak. I'm just glad I've improved as much as I have over time. =)**

**-I tried to explain it better, but neither Yin or Yang hate each other. They're reflecting.**

**Throughout the series Yin and Yang, being twins, have done one of two things with their emotions; they either reflect them or act as total opposites. The opposite to hatred, in their minds, is sadness. Yang's pride won't let him show 'weakness'; and Yin suspects any sadness on her part will be met with pity or disdain. So they reflect what they _suspect_ the other sibling is feeling- which isn't the truth- then stomp away before the other can see their facade cracking.**

**-I didn't want to go into it because this is a children's fandom and little kids might read this (not that that's a bad thing or anything), but Master Yo is dead. He died of old age.. His amazing Woo-Foo skills were so respected that the Woo-Foo spirits turned_ him_ into a spirit to help guide the newer generations.**

**Carl's mother died, and Herman took over. Carl, after being kicked out by his only remaining family, took leave to the dojo because he knew he would be accepted there. The rest is history.**

**Yin and Yang both became Woo-Foo masters at some point before reaching full maturity. I'm not quite sure when, honestly. You really got me there. Maybe after Eradicus was sealed?**

**Thank you for the honest opinion and review. =)**

**...**

"Paws of pain!"

The training dummy blasted off its hinges, slammed into the far wall of the training grounds, and flopped to the ground. Yang grunted in frustration. "Fourth training dummy this week. These things aren't cheap."

"Maybe you oughta start selling those stories of yours." Yo tried once again, smirking.

"And be laughed out of bookstores nationwide?"

"Hey!" He grunted, affronted. "I think they're pretty good."

"Uh, no offense, but you're my _dad_. You're _supposed_ to think my stuff is good."

Master Yo rolled his eyes. "If that were the case I'd be the worst father in the history of Woo-Foo."

"Well, you did leave us to our own devices for the first ten or so years of our lives..." Yang trailed off, having made his point.

"I couldn't help that and you know it." He frowned.

"I know, I know. But I gotta remind you of that sometimes; make sure you don't get _too_ big of a head." Yang bent down and heaved the dummy over his shoulder. "I'd better go dump this."

"Uh, Yang?" Carl peered out the doorway and into the training grounds. "We have a problem."

"_Really_, Carl? I hadn't noticed." Yang stared at him. "Maybe you should go back a few chapters and reacquaint yourself with our lives. Or scroll up and read the summary, or something."

"This _does_ seem to be playing out like a bad work of fiction." Master Yo agreed.

"That's not what _I_ meant and you know it." Carl huffed and crossed his arms. Yang calmly slipped by and up the stairs into the dojo, dummy kept securely across his right shoulder. Carl jumped at the rude dismissal and flew after him, closing the door behind them habitually with his magic.

"Yang, I need to talk to you. _Now_."

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Ugh, fine. Take the fun out of trying to get you worked up, why don't you."

Yang shrugged. "That was the plan."

"_Anyway_. Yang, the kids are gone. I haven't seen them since they went outside yesterday to talk to you."

The might master's heart clenched painfully, but his face didn't shift other than to frown slightly. "They listened to my advice and went to Yin. I don't see how that's any big deal."

Carl stopped him in the hallway and pulled open the door to their room. "Without packing anything?"

"They... could have been in a hurry. It's possible." He winced at the excuse.

"_And_ without leaving a note?"

Yang pointedly raised an eyebrow. "I'm not following you."

"Alright then, let me rephrase that. Without _Change_ leaving you a note?"

The blue rabbit blinked. "Oh. I see your point. It's not really in his nature to do that." He did a quick sweep of their room; one side messy, the other side clean. "Or to leave for good without making Balance clean her side first."

"Exactly." Carl tugged on his shirt dramatically. "Yang, I'm worried about them."

"They'll be fine. Relax. They're tough kids."

"_Yang_." He pleaded.

"Ugh, fine." Yang pried the cockroach's hands off his shoulders with an irritable grunt. "I'll go look for them. Happy?"

"Very. _Thank_ you. Geez. It shouldn't be this difficult for me to get you to my bidding." Carl lifted the dummy off his shoulder in a haze of red magic. "Here, I'll take this. I guess it really _is_ like leading a camel to water."

"Remind me to hit you for that when I get back." He called as his way of a goodbye before opening and closing the front doors. He checked his waist to make sure his belt and the swords hanging from them were still there. They were. He leaned against the doors. "Alright then. Think, Yang. If I were two rambunctious Woo-Foo students who hated their master's guts, where would I be?" Yang sighed and slapped his forehead. "Oh, who am I kidding? I know_ exactly_ where I should start looking."

* * *

"Alright Yang. You can do this."

He paced around in a small circle outside the wooden two-story hotel. He'd been there for the better part of an hour, but he hadn't managed to work up the courage to go inside.

"Just _go_ in, talk to the receptionist, and walk out. You can do that. You're capable of speech. And walking."

The pacing slowed. He stopped completely and slapped a grin on his face.

"Hey, yeah. And it's not like I'm actually going to _see_ Yin or anything. She's probably off eating dinner somewhere by now. Or meditating."

He knew he should probably be checking their conjoined auras (which, once joined in a single Woo-Foo aura, never fully separated) to see if she was nearby, but the thought kinda scared him. Like, what if she _was_ nearby and she felt him poking around their Woo-Foo auras? That was _one_ way to ruin everybody's evening.

Besides, her aura residue was _everywhere_ this time of year. Having not been in his sister's presence long enough to sense any of the subtle changes in her aura for more than a few years now, there was no real way for him to tell if his reading would be accurate or not.

Gathering himself (and making sure that the guard took notice that his swords were made of _bamboo_, not metal, so there was no real reason for him to stop him and take them. After all, only 'sissy' Woo-Foo warriors 'played' with bamboo swords), Yang puffed out his chest and stepped inside. The registration desk was in plain view of the doors, helping him to feel like he could make a hasty get-away if needed.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss, but have you seen any raccoons recently?"

The receptionist- a green pig woman- looked up from her magazine, clearly un-amused. "Takes all kinds 'round here. You're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

"Okay then... waist high? Pink and blue?" He lifted his bamboo sword belt in demonstration. "Woo-Foo?"

The receptionist blinked at him. "Never seen 'em before." Then she went back to reading her magazine as though he weren't even there.

"Uh, okay then. Thanks anyway. I'll just be-"

"What do you think you're doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

Yang turned to the side. Yin stepped out of the shadows and lit up a single orb of blue magic, blue eyes glinting like ice in the light.

"Just give me a reason, bro. I'm ready for you this time."

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! =)**

**Random Fact Of The Day: Carl's a serious mother hen when it comes to the kids. Yang, having been raised by himself and Yin, doesn't quite get the need to hover over them Carl has. It's one of the many things they argue over when they have nothing better to do. =)**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	10. A Hunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Warnings: Not my best or favorite chapter, honestly.**

**Chapter Title: A Hunch.**

**...**

**eltigre221\- Let's see- he almost got into a fight with her in the streets, tried to force her to take his apprentices, and then came into _her_ hotel without being a hundred percent sure she wasn't there. =) **

**...**

The main reason Yin and Yang had managed to avoid provoking the other while simultaneously keeping the grudge alive this long is because they followed the unspoken rule. The rule being; 'you stay on your side, I'll stay on mine.'

Yin only came to town once a year; and, when she did, she spent most of her time exclusively at the hotel, or at the grave of their father, paying homage to a legacy that lived on in the afterlife. When Yin was in town, Yang stayed at the dojo and trained his guilt and frustration away. It was just that simple.

No one saw anyone, so no one needed to fight. No eye contact, no confrontation. Kind of like the digital world of Pokemon, only without the shiny badges. Believe it or not, it worked; if only as an avoidance strategy.

Yang had, quite intentionally, stepped onto Yin's turf. Carl had known that he'd do it, and so had Master Yo. It wouldn't surprise him if the two were huddling by the front window, one of them drinking tea, the other, popcorn, waiting for the explosions to start.

The receptionist sighed and ducked under the table, grumbling under her breath. "It _always_ ends up like this with Woo-Foo." They could hear her saying. "Oughta be banned, I swear."

"Woah, woah, wait!" Yang stepped back, hands raised in surrender. "I'm not here for a fight."

A single black eyebrow rose. "It's a little late in the game for you to be saying that, don't you think?"

"_Yeah_..." He drawled out, eyeing the tension in her shoulders. "But that doesn't mean I can't say it. I swear, I only came because I thought you would be gone and-"

"And that's even worse." Yin said grimly. "You were going to go through my stuff, weren't you? To steal some of my scrolls, I'll bet."

"What?" He snorted. "Pffft. No. Carl would never let me hear the end of it if I-"

"Carl? Carl's still living with you?" The glow in her orbs intensified. "Better yet, you're_ letting_ him live with you? Around the _kids_?"

"Hey, hey. Carl's changed. You know that. He doesn't want world domination anymore. Just a cup of tea and a place to record and watch his stupid soap operas."

"This is about the principle, you idiot. What are you teaching them if an openly evil wizard is allowed to go stomping through their lives like a mini-dictator?"

"Says the rabbit who allowed a so-called 'neutral' party to stomp through hers." Yang crossed his arms. "Admit it. You have no room to talk."

"That's different." Yin grit her teeth.

"Really? Because I don't see how. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go somewhere else now."

Yang turned around to walk away. Yin blasted him out the front doors; not to hurt him, per say, but to get his attention. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm arguing with you, Yang!"

Yang shook his head clear and sat up with a glare. "Oh, for the love of Foo- I don't have_ time_ for this!"

"Why? Scared?"

"You wish." Yang grunted, standing up and wiping the dirt off his shirt. "_Some_ of us have responsibilities, you know. Carl's ready to pull out his antennae, which, while hilarious, wouldn't do him very good in the long run. I gotta go find the kids before he-"

"Woah, woah, wait." Yin echoed his earlier sentiment, letting the magic in her hands die. "Slow down. What about the kids?"

"We haven't seen either of them in over twenty-four hours now. There wasn't any notes. Their room is exactly how they left it. Carl's freaking out, so he sent me to go looking for them." He fixed her a cool look. "Which was what I _was_ doing, you know. The receptionist wasn't really being very helpful."

"Oh." Yin said, possibly a tad sheepish. "I haven't seen either of them since I sent them to go talk to you about the letter."

"Noted." Yang nodded.

"Can't you just track them through their auras? That's how I found out _you_ were here."

"I could." He nodded, then hesitated. "But I haven't taught them about the aura's yet. They're still mostly locked up."

"Yang!" Yin face-palmed in irritation. "That's one of the few moves you _can_ teach both of them now that they're getting more advanced!"

"I know that! I'm not_ stupid_, Yin." He crossed his arms. "Change isn't ready for something that advanced yet. It could kill him."

"It wouldn't_ kill_ him, Yang. You're just being paranoid."

"Case in point; your first time using a solo Woo-Foo aura."

"...Touche." The magic half visibly deflated. "Do you have _any_ way of tracking them?"

"The need to make sure that the plot doesn't sputter off and die?"

"Hmm. Good point. That's usually more than enough to get things moving." Yin perked up. "Wait, I've got an idea."

"Does it involve you hitting me?" Yang asked, hands wrapped around the handle's of his swords defensively.

"No, but it does involve a bit of info gathering and waiting. Can you handle that?"

"Are you going to give me an option?"

"No."

"Alright then. I'll wait. But only if you promise not to attack me until after we find the kids."

"Oh, Yang. We both know I wouldn't attack you during an emergency, no matter how mad I was. Not when it could affect _both_ of us."

Yang rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel _really_ safe, sis."

"No big. Temp-truce? You know," She added, holding out her hand. "To ensure the successful rescue of our students?"

"Rescue?"

"I have a hunch."

"Oh. Well, your hunches aren't usually wrong, so..." He trailed off and grabbed her hand to shake. "Temp-truce."

**Author's Note: I would just like to say that neither sibling has forgiven the other or anything drastic like that, but, having been raised as Woo-Foo to put others first, they are merely following their moral codes. The arguing and awkwardness is still going to intervene and make their lives miserable, I promise.**

**Random Fact Of The Day: Uh, I actually don't have one, for once. Anybody got any random headcanons pertaining to this story they'd like to share, or something?**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	11. A Lead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Warnings: Yet another short chapter... -sighs-**

**Chapter Title: A Lead**

**...**

**eltigre221\- Only as long as they have too. =) Or will it last longer? Only time will tell!**

**...**

"Hey, Lina? It's me, Yin."

Static cut across the line. Yin pulled the phone away from her sensitive ears with a wince. "_Girl, are you seriously callin' me on one of those cruddy pay phones_?"

"Yup. It's the one downside to being too cheap for a cell phone. How's it going?"

Lina sighed, cradling her cell phone in the crook of her shoulder. Yin could hear the sounds of fighting from the other end of the line; and she could also tell that, whomever the enemies she were fighting may have been, they were losing. Horribly. "_It's not. Look, Yin, not that I'm not happy to hear from you or anything, but I'm at the tail end of a **mission** here. Can't this wait_?"

Yin leaned against the wall of the phone booth. "I'm afraid not. I promise this'll just take a second."

"_Alright then. Whatcha need_?"

"I was wondering if you'd checked the Nightmaster's cave recently like you'd said you would. There's some strange things going on here and I want to be sure."

"_Yeah, I was there just a couple of weeks ago. Completely evildoer free. I'd just figured he'd found himself a new place to hide away; you know, someplace darker and less populated_. _I was gonna go searching for him, but then I got caught up in some other junk, and you know the rest_." Lina propped herself up against a tree trunk and sheathed her bamboo sword (one to Yang's two, however. She preferred to keep things simple). "_What's goin' on over there? Anythin' I should be worried about_?"

"Maybe." She said carefully, unsure of what to say. Provoking a friend wasn't anything Yin wanted to do; especially after they'd just completed a long mission. "Yang's students have vanished off the face of the earth."

"_Uh-oh_. _That can't be good_." A pause. "_Now that I think about it, Rodger mentioned going to visit him and make sure he wasn't getting too powerful a few days 'fore I found 'em_."

"How's he holding up, by the way?"

"_Could be better, obviously. I left 'em in good hands. Hopefully he'll be up and fightin' again in a coupla months_." Lina pursed her lips contemplatively. "_Wait, you've been talking to Yang_?"

"Sort of." She answered honestly. "I've been teaching his one student magic. We've... been crossing wires lately because of it."

"_Good_." Lina said, sounding smug. "_Ya'll have needed a wake-up call for awhile now_."

"Gee, thanks."

"_Sorry, sorry. I know that isn't my business. I'm just sayin' that this is a good time to try and work things out_."

They'd_ tried_ working things out. That was the problem. It never worked.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Whatever."

"_You need me to come up there? I can help you take the Nightmaster down, if that's what's **really** goin' on_."

"No, no, I'll be fine." She waved her hand even though she knew her friend couldn't see it. "Yang and I are on a temporary truce. We can handle it."

Lina could've said more- heck, she probably_ wanted_ to say more-, but instead she nodded on the other end of the line and said, "_Alright then. See ya when we meet up next_." Because she was a good friend like that.

"See you." She echoed the sentiment. "By the way, you might wanna go check up on Dave when you get a free moment. He said something about visiting some distant relatives in the tropics and no one's heard from him since."

Lina groaned. "_Ugh. Whiny little runt probably managed to get himself into trouble again. I'm on it_."

"Thanks, Lina. I'll leave you to it."

Yin exited the phone booth feeling a few years older but none the wiser. Yang, waiting rather impatiently a few buildings away outside of the hotel- to the chagrin of the receptionist, of course-, stopped tapping his fingers and stood up as she approached.

"Well?"

"The Nightmaster's on the move. He took Rodger down a few weeks ago and was gone by the time Lina showed up. He's regaining his power at a faster rate than any of us were suspecting."

Yang facepalmed at the news, frowning. "I should've guessed it'd be something like this. _Idiot_." He shook himself. "Alright. So we know it was batbreath that did it. But that's _all_ we know."

"We know it's a trap." She told him pointedly. "He's after us. Both of us are really close to Change and Balance, so he struck where he could when the going was good."

"Okay then. I'll find out where he's hiding, take back Change and Balance from under his pointed noise, then let Lina and the others step in and do their duty." After all, keeping the Nightmaster at bay was the oath _they'd_ sworn to, not them.

"Everybody that's nearby is _busy_, Yang. They don't have the _time_ to step in and play clean-up. We're just going to have to do it by ourselves. Not," She added with a shrug. "That that's anything new to either of us."

Yang paused. His eyes drifted to the ground as he rubbed his arm self-consciously. "I dunno... You and me, working 'together'..."

"It's the only choice we have, Yang." She said fiercely, no-nonsense. "He's had to have collected his army by now if he'd being this bold. We'll need our conjoined Woo-Foo aura just to plow through the ranks."

"And how are we going to_ use_ said Woo-Foo aura?" He snapped. "We can't get along for two minutes- let alone long enough for a whole battle!"

"I've got an idea..." She hesitated. "Remember that special mind trick Dad taught us?"

"The one that makes it so we can slip into each other's minds? Duh. I hated that thing." He paused. His purple eyes widened in realization. "Wait... you're not saying..."

The look on her face was answer enough.

**Author's Note: So... yeah. Another filler chapter. I promise the next one will be a real one, though!**

**Random Fact Of The Day: Yin and Yang are still in contact with the Woo-Foo-Knights. Likewise, the Woo-Foo-Knights are their most reliable source of info, as they travel everywhere and see/hear practically everything.**

**Anybody got any headcanons to share? I've always wondered what kind of headcanons people got (if any) when they read my stuff.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	12. Reconnecting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: Reconnecting.**

**...**

**eltigre221\- Let's hope so, eh? =)**

**C.R. Martin (hey, it finally let me type your name!)- Thanks! Continuity is one of the most important parts of fanfiction, in my opinion. It's hard to weave a tale if it doesn't make sense with the storyline. Unless, of course, it's an AU. But that's a different matter.**

**Guest (Aug 12)- Sorry I didn't get this out sooner! =)**

**To be honest, I never really thought about their mother. It never passed my mind. I love the idea, though. Ever think about writing? You don't have to be the next Stephen King to write a good story. =)**

**...**

"Are you still writing those stories?" Yin asked as she handed Yang a handful of candles.

Yang sent her a withered look, carefully placing the candles in a circle around him. "Really, Yin? We're about to go digging through each other's heads in the vain hope we can find common ground and save the day, and you're asking me about my writing?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, yeah. You can write a mean poem when you've got your head in it, and your stories, last I got to read them, were heading in the right direction."

"You sound like dad."

"He was our father and teacher, Yang. That's not a big shocker."

Yang pushes an irritable sigh out from between his teeth and handed over the box of matches. "_Yes_, I'm still writing. Happy?"

"Not until I see them in hardback, I'm not."

"Why do you care? You hate my guts."

There was a short pause. "You don't have to like someone to like what they do. Just look at those comedians who turn out to be jerks in real life."

Yang gingerly lit the candles and set the box aside. "Okay, we did the fancy thing with the candles. Now what?"

Yin crossed her legs and closed her eyes. "Now, we meditate."

Yang flashed her a deadpan look. "Yin, I'm might. Might doesn't sit still. Besides, we're on a deadline here, emphasis on dead."

"The Nightmaster won't kill the kids. He still has a use for them."

"Have you _met_ Balance? You know, kind of like me, only more willing to plunge herself and her friend into danger?"

"Yang, just... trust me on this, okay? I don't want the kids to get hurt any more than you do. But we're gonna need an extra bit of oomph to get our auras to go in sync. They're kind of rusty."

"Auras can get rusty?" Yang asked rhetorically. He wasn't pleased, but sat down and crossed his legs anyway. Compared to his sister, however, who was literally _floating_ in the air while she did so, he kind of felt like a fake.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. We can still reach out for each other, but we can't feel what the other half is thinking or feeling. Remember how deep that reach used to be compared to now?"

"Not really." Yang answered, having never been one to mess with auras in the first place. "But I'll take your word on it."

"We did. It's... hard for me to explain. I can't remember it, either. But it _did_ happen."

"Okay then." Yang closed his eyes. "Lead on, magic lady."

"We need to shed our armor. Literally, and emotionally." Yin said. Yang cracked open an eye to see her remove the hat and arm guards to set them on the ground below. Yang quietly unbuckled his belt of swords and tossed them to the side, ignoring the noise they made when they hit a cabinet.

"What was that?" Her brow wrinkled, but Yin didn't bother to open her eyes.

"My physical 'armor'. They just hit the 'armor' that shields my stuff from harm."

"Ah." She left it at that. Yang closed his eyes again and tried to focus.

Eventually, he started floating. Literally. Yang felt a twinge of panic. "Yin?"

"Yeah?"

"Might isn't meant to meditate. Or float."

"Just bear with me, Yang. You aren't going to fall. You just need to trust me."

Easier said than done, especially three feet off the floor with candles burning menacingly below. Yang squeezed his eyes shut and willed away the fear.

"Yin, I can't sense you."

"I know. I can't sense you either. This isn't a two-step process, Yang. It's going to take some time."

"How much time?"

"However long it takes." She shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Magic doesn't really run on a set time frame."

"Goody."

"Just think of it as one of your stories. If you rush the writing, no one's ever gonna want to read it."

"Would you stop bringing up my stories?"

"No."

"Ugh."

They lapsed back into silence. Yang focused on his aura, feeling it shift and move. It didn't, however, connect with the pink waves washing over the other half of the room.

"My aura won't listen to me." He complained, somewhat amused.

"Auras aren't exactly things that can be controlled, Yang. They're your _essence_. You have to _want_ to mind-meld with me."

"This isn't Star Track."

"Of course not. We're not running across the universe in search of new worlds."

Yang thought he'd enjoy something like that. "I do want to mind-meld."

"You want to save the kids. Believe me, so do I. But we need to focus on what's in front of us."

Yang, with some difficulty, pushed Balance and Change out of his mind. His aura slowly calmed down, flowing more smoothly.

"Alright, Yin. This is the best it's going to get."

Yin didn't answer. The pink aura reared back and slammed into his.

Stars danced behind Yang's eyelids. Feeling vaguely ill, he did his best to will the blue energy to not flinch away.

Yin didn't seem to be faring much better. She squeezed her eyelids more tightly shut and let the energy flow between them.

Memories and emotions flew by. The Nightmaster's defeat; Eradicus' sealing; the big argument, the words they were screaming on mute, as neither really remembered them; Yin leaving the dojo with hard eyes, Saranoia practically prancing beside her; Master Yo setting a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder, so old and ill it was only by pure willpower that he'd managed to make it to the doorway. Yang led him back inside to rest. Both of them glanced at each other over their shoulders. Neither of them saw the other.

The pink and blue energy slid back into place, then imploded, sending Yin and Yang to the floor. Thankfully, Yang noted, they'd both missed the candles, which were calmly burning in little circles on the floor.

Yang retrieved his belt and used one of the swords to summon a wind to blow them all out. He did all of this without thought, his head feeling like it had been packed in ice. "What the Foo was that about?"

"Our power." Yin grunted, hand to her head. "Too strong. Wasn't expecting... the kickback."

"I thought magic was your thing? How could you _not_ have expected it?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if I did, I couldn't have controlled it." She paused, looking at him with confusion and just a smidgen of hope. "You don't hate me?"

Yang startled. "I never said that."

"No, you didn't." She shook her head. "But I could feel it. Don't tell me you didn't feel that?"

Yang didn't answer. "We need to hurry." He got to his feet and quietly clipped the belt on.

"Yang, wait." She reached for him. "We need to talk about this."

"And we will. _After_. Right now, the kids are in trouble. Besides, Carl will be bursting in soon. He may specialize in dark magic, but he couldn't have _not_ felt that. I don't think you want him bursting in anymore than I do."

Yin winced. "Good point."

"And, uh, Yin?" He glanced at her, then looked away. "I never said I hated you. I don't _like_ you most of the time, but..."

"Yeah, I know. I, uh, I never said I hated you either."

"What have we been fighting for all this time, then?"

She shrugged. "What else? Pride."

* * *

"I'm _bored_." Balance irritably kicked the side of the bamboo cage she was locked in. It was long and oval, with little room to move. Change, squished in beside her, nudged Balance with his elbow.

"Quit it, would you?"

"No. I'm bored and master Yang hasn't shown up yet."

"He's probably just preparing a strategy."

"Master Yang doesn't know _how_ to strategize."

"...Touche."

The Nightmaster rubbed his temple with a glare, teeth bared. "Would you fools just _shut up_!?"

"We don't know how." Balance answered honestly.

"It's a kid thing." Change agreed.

"Ulgh." He disappeared into the ground and reappeared by their cage. "It's bad enough I gathered my entire army, only for those idiots to be no-shows. I don't need to deal with this too."

"That's not our fault."

"Yeah. Don't blame us just because master Yang doesn't see you as a big enough threat to show his face around here."

"Your _master_ is a fool," He spat. "But he isn't _that_ big of a fool."

Balance snorted. "Don't kid yourself."

"Balance, quit being mean."

"Change, I'm stuck in a cage. With you. And our master is playing hooky."

"Even if master Yang doesn't show, miss Yin will. You just have to be patient."

"I don't know _how_ to patient." Balance grumbled, sitting down. The cage, hanging by a rope from a sturdy tree, swung a bit.

"I don't get paid enough for this." The Nightmaster groaned, looking over the large army stonily- pun intended- waiting for their next order.

That was when the first explosion went off.

**Author's Note: Gotta love Balance. She just doesn't know when to stop. =)**

**Only a few more chapters and the story is done! Woohooo!**

**Random Funfact Of The Day; It's about time. =)**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	13. Master Yin

**Disclaimer: I don't own YinYangYo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: Master Yin**

**...**

**C.R. Martin\- Nah, just bait. He's not particularly bright in his planning this week. =)**

**Guest (November 19)- Again; no problem! Thanks! =)**

**...**

The explosions started on the left side of the battlefield, sending up puffs of smoke. Stone monsters went flying, stiff arms flailing.

Change turned towards the sound, relief flooding his eyes. "Master Yang!"

"About time." Balance grumbled, unimpressed.

Blue orbs flew through the other side of the army, leaving more beaten enemies and less destruction in their wake. Change felt a metaphorical blip appear on his radar.

"...Miss Yin?"

His friend jumped, staring at the other side of the battle with wide eyes. "You're sure it's her?"

"I think so?" He paused. "I'm not sure how I know, but it's her."

"Miss Yin can sense master Yang a mile away." Balance mused. "Maybe you're finally learning how to do that?"

Change stared at his hands in shock. "I learned a power all on my own?"

"Well, it sure as heck wasn't because of those two." She waved a hand towards the melee going on beneath their prison.

The two woo-foo warriors cut through the rock monsters, strengthened by years of practice, before finally meeting in the center above the cage, back to back. Their hands were raised; one held swords- the other's were covered with magical energy.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Balance called down. Yang shot her a deadpan look.

"You have no idea."

Yin glared at The Nightmaster with dark blue eyes. "Come down here and fight, you coward!"

"Yeah, this fight'll be over a lot quicker, that way." Yang drawled. Yin twitched, but otherwise didn't show that she'd heard.

"I'm a villain, you idiots." The Nightmaster looked over his nails. "It's not my job to fight. You have to defeat my henchmen before I join the fray; that's the way it always goes."

"Ugh." Yang groaned. "I hate supervillain cliches."

"We've been fighting supervillains since we were kits, Yang." She tutted. "You should be used to it by now."

"You just told him to get down here!"

"It's a cheesy _line_, Yang! Everybody and their mother's used that line!"

"Hey, dweebs!" Balance kicked the side of the cage, making it shake. "_Focus_!"

"She's got a point." Yin prompted. Yang rolled his eyes.

"Don't; it'll only make her head bigger."

The stone monsters immediately got back to their feet and surrounded them. The two woo-foo masters tensed.

"Yang, we need to use our auras."

"We can barely get along to save the kids!" Yang grunted. "How can we possibly conjoin our auras?"

"We have a similar goal, Yang." She grunted firmly. "That's all we need."

Yang snorted and fell silent. He obviously thought it would be too fragile to keep up.

"Just trust me, Yang." She snapped, sitting down. She summoned a foo-field, knocking a few monsters out of range.

"What are you _doing?_" Balance demanded. Yin shot the student a warning look over her shoulder.

"We'll tell you later. Shut up and let us do our thing."

Yang squeezed his eyes shut and focused on using his ambitions to power their conjoined aura. They hadn't done this in years, and they weren't nearly as close as they used to be. It was bound to hurt. Yin and Yang both ignored the very real possibility of an incomplete connection and pushed on.

"Stop them, you fools!" The Nightmaster snarled to his army, too late.

Their aura burst through the bubble, turned around, and narrowed its eyes at the student-napper, who swallowed.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

"Master Yang, that was _awesome_!" Balance thrust her hands into the air, punishment forgotten in wake of this new power. "You gotta teach us how to do that!"

"You're too young." Was his less than welcome response.

"Hey, that's not fair!" She cried. "I'll bet you learned how to do that around my age!"

"We did, because we were idiots." Yang agreed, shoulders hunched. The aura seemed to have taken a lot out of him; more so than it had as a kit. That's the danger of having a shaky connection, he supposed.

"You were so cool, miss Yin!" Change broke in. "Will I ever be that strong?"

"Of course." Yin replied confidently, examining her grazed palms. "And, if you'll have me... I'd like to be_ master_ Yin."

Yang jolted, staring at her with wide eyes. "You're staying?"

"If that's okay. The others cover more ground than I do, anyway." She answered hesitantly. "Dad would be thrilled."

"He will be." Yang agreed, face unreadable. "And Change needs a magic teacher. One who _isn't_ Carl."

"Carl's going to have to get a job." She said, only half-joking. "If he can't teach magic, then he's going to have to pay rent."

"We'll work something out." He replied agreeably.

Balance rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Foo's sake, just _hug_ already!"

Yang turned to snap at the might pupil, then caught Yin's eye. He shuffled his feet, then hesitantly opened his arms. Yin stepped into his arms and lightly returned the hug.

It was awkward, but it was needed.

* * *

"There's those little mongrels." Yo hummed, taking in the children's battered appearance. He visibly perked up at the sight of the two twins. "My beautiful daughter, coming to visit me! Get over here and give me a hug!"

"Hey, dad." She eagerly drew the spirit into her arms. "Sorry I haven't been around lately."

"I see you haven't killed each other yet." Carl commented, arms crossed. It was impossible to tell just how worried he'd been prior to sending Yang away to find them.

"Chill, Carl." Yang grunted. The wizard raised an eyebrow but silently backed off.

"We're working on it." Yin quipped, then turned to her sibling. "I just need to get my scrolls from the hotel, then we'll be good to go."

Master Yo's smile only grew bigger. "You're staying?"

Yin sighed, shoulders slumping with something like relief.

"Yes, master Yo. I'm staying."

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know it's been a little while.**

**Hey, we're almost at the end! I promise the next chapter (the epilogue) will be out sooner than this one! At least, I hope it will be.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	14. A Good Start (And End)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo!**

**Title: Of Travelers, Students, And Teachers**

**Summary: Yin and Yang separated as teenagers with bad blood between them. Yin's a traveler that only comes to town once a year. Yang's a master frantically trying to teach his students in the best way he can while still trying to be true to himself. Neither one is sure how to make up with the other. But Woo Foo is a martial arts form made for twos, and Yang's students know that best.**

**Chapter Title: A Good Start (And End)**

**...**

Change grits his teeth against the obnoxiously loud sounds of Yang and Balance sparring. Concentration wavering, he stuttered mid-air, dropping a few centimeters.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Yin gently put a hand on his shoulder, eyes still firmly closed. She knew the magic half hadn't had to deal with such interruptions before, as Carl and Yang had merely swapped training days on a sort of schedule. That needed to be fixed.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"It's the wisest thing to do." She hummed. "You can't expect perfect silence on the battlefield, Change. You need to learn how to properly focus on what's in front of you."

"If you say so, master Yin." He sighed, inching his way back up.

Yin visibly perked up at the title, a small smile blossoming on her face. "I _do_ say so."

"Look out!" Balance called. A shard of rubble smacked her directly in the back of the head.

"Ow." She stated, rather than exclaimed, too surprised to make a proper uproar.

"Sorry about that!" Yang called. "We got a little carried away!"

"_We_ did?" Balance sniffed, crossing her arms. "_You're_ the one who sent it flying."

"Balance, shut it."

"Hey!"

A ball of blue energy carried the stones across the training grounds to smack the blue rabbit upside the head. Reflexively, his hand went to rub the injury. "Ow!"

"Fair's fair, Yang." Yin replied briskly, looking decidedly pleased with herself.

"I'll show you fair." He rumbled, crouching down to grab and lob a stone, this time aiming for her back.

"Alright, that's it." Yin gently floated to the ground, moving the two raccoons out of the way to have more space. "It's on."

"Totally." He agreed. "Kids, stay out of this. It's just me an' her."

"Ready to lose, oh mighty 'master'?" She smirked playfully.

"Your banter still sucks." Was his answer. They disappeared into a cloud of dust.

"Uh... should we stop them?" Balance asked.

"Why?" Master Yo replied, a small smile on his face.

"Because they're hurting each other?" She asked rhetorically.

"Nah." The head shook itself. "That's not real violence."

Change remembered the times he and his friend would send each other flying across the dojo, laughing all the way. "Are... they rough housing?"

"Yup." Yo hummed, watching them fondly. "Haven't seen them like this in years."

"It's a start, I suppose." Carl commented, examining his fingernails.

"Yeah." Change agreed, smiling. "It's a start."

**Author's Note: And so we finish our long-winded, semi-cliche story I've come to know and love. Good day and good karma to you all, guys. =)**

**Until the next story!**

**-Mandaree1**


End file.
